Soul Swapping Spell
The Soul Swapping Spell is a spell written in the Warren Book of Shadows that allows a parent and their child to swap their souls and essentially inhabit the each other's body. It also requires the Power of Three to work as well as seven different colored candles. There are two side effects to this spell. The first is that if the parent and child are out of their own body for too long, then both will die. Once this occurs, it can not be reversed by any means. The second is that both participants (if magical) will randomly channel the powers of those around them, this is seen when Pip constantly channeled Piper's molecular combustion, Prue's telekinesis, Phoebe's empathy and levitation, and Paige's and Andy's orbing. Unlike the Body Swapping Spell performed by Paige Matthews in 2001, this spell does not allow the participants to access each other's powers, should either be magical. The parent can not access the child's powers and vice versa, however both could get a boost for their own powers from the magical signature of the other's body. History Pip and Phoebe In March of 2015, Pip Muniz-Halliwell made the decision to go to San Francisco and reunite with mother, Phoebe Halliwell. As Pip wanders through the Manor in search for his mother, uncle and aunt, he discovers two people in the attic. Pip confronts them and they reveal themselves as demons, and force Pip to read the power spell in the Book of Shadows. Eventually, a small fight between the two demons and Phoebe and Piper ensues, Heida knocks Pip unconscious because he wouldn't stay quiet. Pip's Whitelighter, Andy Trudeau comes to heal Pip, but he is shocked by the wound and thrown across the attic. Andy and Leo then come to believe that Pip has been put to sleep by an upper-level demon, and explain that there was a spell in the Book that allowed a parent and child to swap their souls between their bodies. They go on by saying that it would require the Power of Three to work and the two sisters with Paige, would have to summon their oldest sister, Prudence, to fill in for Phoebe in casting of the soul swapping spell. Later, after Pip vanquishes Juno, he returns to the Manor and says that he feels like he is dying. Phoebe (in Pip's body) tell her son that she is proud of him, and then agrees by saying that she felt like she was dying too. Pip and Phoebe sit back down on the loveseat and Piper, Prue and Paige immediately reverse the spell. Appendices : Soul Swapping Spell : Must be cast by the Power of Three! : : Place seven different colored candles in a circle '' : ''around the bodies of the two souls being swapped. '' : ''Light the candles and Chant: : : What's hers is his, what's his is hers. : From parent to child, and child to parent. : Let their souls cross the line. : In the Power of Three we now decree, : so their gifts can be offered for share, '' : ''now switch their souls through the air. Notes and Trivia * The spell requires the Power of Three to work. It is unknown why (and probably will never be known why) the spell requires the Charmed Ones to cast it. Though it's most likely due to the power needed to perform the spell. ** It's also possible whoever wrote the spell in the Book of Shadows knew it would be needed for Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell specifically, or that it would reunite the four Halliwell sisters after so many years. However, the chances of this are very slim but not impossible. * It was said by Leo Wyatt that the participants in the spell must be blood-related through maternal relation. It's unknown if this spell would still work if one of the participants were the father. * Pip was able to absorb others' souls and read Leo's mind (having asked his uncle who Zankou is). He was also stronger, braver and smarter than before the spell was performed. It was said by Andy that Pip could have been accessing Phoebe's powers without directly using them or her magical signature was boosting Pip's access to his own powers. * As far as Matt (the author) has planned into future episodes of Blessed, Pip will not have the abilities of Soul Absorption or Telepathy. Why Pip could use these powers is unknown. As for the three traits, Pip will become a lot stronger, braver and smarter over time, like any other magical being. * The candles used in the Pip/Phoebe soul swapping were one red candle, one orange candle, one yellow candle, one green candle, one blue candle, one purple candle and one pink candle. ** It is unknown if the colors of the candles matter or if they can be any color, just as long as there is seven candles in a circle. Category:BLESSED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Spells Category:Warren Category:Good Magic